Forum:Title of a rogue SPARTAN III
I'm making a very large fanon story, and in it a SPARTAN III turns against the UNSC, effectively "going rogue". I was just wondering if he could be described by his former superiors as Rampant, since he isn't crazy and he isn't an AI. I'm not sure about this, so I'm looking for some community feedback. His name is Simon-G294, so if you want to take a look at his page before posting your opinion please do so. Thanks for the ideas. Actene 01:30, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't really be a rogue, seeing as that sounds more like mercenary. Deserter is pretty much on the spot. Desertion is a capital offense too, by the way. Thanks for the info. I guess I was just a little to squeamish about using "deserter", since it seemed a bit too negative due to the circumstances of Simon's desertion. I will use that word to help describe him better in the future. Actene 02:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I have doubts that a SPARTAN-III would ever turn against the UNSC. They are diehard loyal. Even after Tom and Lucy saw intel completely screw them over, they stayed utterly loyal. However, with good enough reasoning, pherhaps it might work. SPARTAN-IIIs have no real reason to be disloyal. They were volenteers, out for revenge. You don't volenteer for a outfit thyats fighting the bastards that killed your friends and families but desert them. I would like to point out that not all SPARTAN-IIIs were war orphans. The only SIII company that seems to have been made up exclusively of children made orphans by the Covenant was Alpha Company, and while discussing ONI's search for children who are of the correct genetic makeup, Ackerson mentions registering colonist children's genes for review, perhaps meaning that not all of the trainees are even orphans. Actene 17:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) But to our knowledge, it is implicitly stated that the S-IIIs were orphans. Read Ghosts of Onyx, they are recruited by ONI recruiters going around Orphanages and taking in war orphans to give them a chance at revenge. IIIs were not searched for genetic makeup, unlike the IIs, they weren't kidnapped either, using orphans kept the costs down for them. Almost right, Ajax, but even the III Program did have genetic markers for recruits, they were just looser than the IIs' markers were. You can read that in the chapter were the fate of Alpha Company is explained. Cheers, A Spartan wouldn't go rouge unless is was super psychologically unstable, which at that point he or she would've been decomminsioned. Also look at Ajax-013 (the character)! He's a psycho who has many mental troubles but he's still loyal. This wouldn't happen realistically, and yes it seems cool to have a rouge spartan, just so you can go and do a screenshot on Halo 3 of a spartan wearing a rouge helmet, because i agree, that's one awesome helmet and i'd love to have all my Spartan 4's have 'em as standard armour (and no Ajax i won't do that)! But the thing is, it's NCF. A spartan wouldn't go rouge unless you could really find a good reason for it. And when i mean good, i mean: solid set in stone, origonal and amazing way of them becomming rouge. Therefore, i'm with Ajax and any other canon believers in saying that no spartan could go rouge and therefore there is no point in having a title for one. It's like using a blunt pencil... pointless (rofl if you got the joke). The only exception is if Eric Nylund did another epicly amazing book, with a rouge spartan, and then it could be excusible. That would be an amazing book though! :P Well, I've written Simon-G294's article and I think that the reasons I've given are good, even if they may cause some complaints. As for the rouge helmet, I don't even have that one yet, and I intend to keep Simon wearing the standard SPI rig. I might also point out that Simon has had a very cynical attitude towards the UNSC (but mainly about his ONI superiors) almost from the start, which helps him to desert rather easily once he believes all of his comrades are dead (they were the only reason he didn't desert right after he figured out what happened to Alpha and Beta companies. Actene 02:13, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Annihilative Repentance wrote: Desertion is a capital offense too, by the way. '' Considering were dealing with the '''United Nations' Space Command, meaning the political values of the United States are not the law of the land, I would assume that, especially by the 26th century, the UN would have done away with the barbaric, medieval concept of state-sponsored murder for ALL offenses, INCLUDING those related to the military, because the death penalty serves no purpose, it does not deter crime, and life imprisonment is just as effective. Anyway, not that I got the politics out of my system, even if the UNSC did have the death penalty, this is a SPARTAN were talking about, do you think he'd let them take him alive? Yuo might want to recheck some of that politics. As far as i'm concerned, there is a death penalty. I think defiance of the Cole Protocol is a capital crime and in Ghosts of Oynx, there was this message, which was clasified so secret that any spread or reveil of it deserves the death sentance. It's probably there to prevent people rather than to seem barbaric. However, desertion would be a capital crime. But what the hell, it's your fanon, as long as you make a good article i won't bother complaining. Regards, Why would the UNSC waste vital resources with prisons at that point in the war. Your gonna send them back to what is most likely a civie prison because you have anyone that can fire a gun on defense, and then have to spend the resources on keeping the traitor alive. One bullet, or vital food, water, men, and time? [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]''' Well said!